School Affair
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Lahir sebagai Omega jantan yang lemah menjadikan Yoongi tidak ingin memiliki pasangan karena trauma lama. Namun, hidupnya pernah sekali tertolong karena keberadaan Alpha yang selanjutnya membuat Min Yoongi berteriak keras. ABO!AU, BL, MinYoon, Yoongi/Uke, anoter BTS pairing. EIXA TUVEN
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Angin sudah cukup baik untuk berhembus lembut menerpa wajahku, jika lebih dari ini maka aku tak akan sanggup untuk menahan air mataku. Jika angin berhembus lebih kembut lagi dan aku menerima segala kehangatannya aku akan menangis. Disini, di tanah lapang di mana ilalang menyembunyikanku.

Lapangan ilalang, hanya ilalang, serangga, langit, awan, matahari, dan aku yang dimanjakan angin. Punggungku merasakan nyaman tidur beralas tumbuhan rumput panjang ini. Mataku terpejam menikmati angin, mataku terpejam tapi air mata lolos.

Bukan pilihanku untuk selalu lari ke ladang terlupakan yang berubah menjadi kumpulan ilalang setiap kali aku merasa muak dan lelah. Bukan keinginanku mendapat perlakuan manis seperti ini dari alam tiap kali aku hendak menangis. Bukan aku alasan kukemari sekarang, kakiku membawaku berlari hingga berpeluh karena mereka ada di sana, tertawa.

Ini takdirku, harusnya aku sudah tau itu. Harusnya fakta itu menjadi pedoman kuat agar aku tidak perlu menangis lagi di sini, tapi langit biru itu seolah menatapku memberikan tanpa batas kebebasan yang hanya membuatku mengasihi diri tak bebas ini.

Sudah cukup. Aku bangkit dan duduk, masih menatap permadani biru putih di atas. Angin masih tetap membawakan nyanyian untukku. Sudah cukup. Tidak akan aku datang lagi kemari, apa pun keadaannya. Apa yang terjadi, betapa menyakitkannya itu, aku tidak akan kembali kemari.

Aku harus. Suka tidak suka, terima tidak terima, sakit maupun tidak, benci maupun suka, apa pun alasannya ini terakhir kalinya aku kemari.

Kugadahkan tanganku ke langit biru seraya berdiri, menatap ujung jemariku yang seakan menyentuh langit. Angin bergerak dari belakangku dengan cukup kuat membuat kaos longgar yang kukenakan bergerak searah, kujatuhkan pandanganku ke ujung kakiku dan tanganku kuturunkan.

Angin selalu baik, ia menerpa diriku keras seolah memberi pukulan untukku agar lari. Kulakukan itu, aku berlari lurus ke arah dimana aku datang tadi. Memacu kakiku sekencang yang aku bisa, dan angin menerpa punggungku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya terus berlari sambil membiarkan air mataku lolos lagi. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa bohong, tempat ini masih menyimpan kehangatan ibu.

...

 _ **Eixa Tuvan**_


	2. chapter 2

_kok, gini sih? harusnya tidak secepat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dari tempat duduk, aku bisa menangkap suara-suara remaja bencengkrama riang. Saking riangnya hingga aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Belakangan ini mereka senang sekali berbincang mengenai hal yang sama, pemilihan pangeran sekolah.

Yang aku tahu, pangeran sekolah seperti murid teladan yang akan menang lewat vote setahun sekali tiap awal agustus dan akan menjadi anggota osis. Berarti besok lusa. Wajar mereka jadi lebih sering membahas kadidat-kadidatnya, tapi tidak wajar dengan antusiaisme yang menganggu. Ingatlah ini all boys school.

Ini jam kosong, tugasku sudah selesai, maka wajar juga untukku untuk kabur ke UKS, kan? pusing karena kelas yang berisik itu wajar bagiku yang konon katanya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk ukuran seorang omega.

Aku tidaklah lemah, hanya saja fisikku lemah.

.

.

"Yoongi, kau datang?"

Suara itu langsung menyapaku seperti kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarin kemarinnya lagi, sama seperti setiap kali aku ke UKS.

"Iya, Yixing-songssaenim," jawabku dengan suara lemah.

Perawat sekolah itu hanya membuang nafas mencoba menjadi tabah dan sabar menghadapi sikapku ini. Sementara aku? Cuek-cuek saja dengan tampang datar menghampiri tempat tidur paling pojok tempat kesukaanku untuk tidur. Melewati meja si perawat sekolah yang mengamati tiap gerak-gerikku. Mulai dari melangkah, menaiki tempat tidur, menyelimuti diri, sampai menutup korden pembatas tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana mungkin tiap hari kau datang ke UKS dengan alasan pusing?" tanya perawat itu heran masih dari mejanya.

"Tanyakan kepada omega dalam diriku, ssaem," alasan klasikal, aku menyalahkan diriku yang terlahir sebagai omega pria.

Tidak, seharusnya aku tidak selemah omega dan tidak sekuat alpha. Seharusnya fisikku lebih kuat dibanding omega lain karena aku omega pria, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kegiatan fisik adalah musuh terbesarku.

Datang ke UKS untuk tidur tiap harinya adalah hal yang wajar bagiku. Semenjak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang kelas dua sma aku tetap melakukannya.

Wajar jika seluruh perawat sekolahku dulu sangat hafal denganku.

Tetapi Yixing-ssaem sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya, "sebenarnya bagaimana kamu melaksanakan semua tugas osis yang ribet itu kalau kondisimu seperti ini, heh?"

"Kamu juga jarang masuk kelas, kan?"

Dia akan selalu berkomentar atau mengomel tentang keadaanku.

"Apa kali ini kamu butuh vitamin atau obat pusing?"

"Bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu? Untung nilaimu masih bagus sampai sekarang."

Anehnya, setelahnya ia akan peduli.

"Ssaem, jika bisa saat bel pulang bangunkan aku, ya," pintaku menghirauakn semua kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku ada rapat osis."

"Oh, untuk membahas kadidat Pangeran Sekolah?" pekik perawat itu antusias.

Aku menggerutu, "ssaem."

"Ahaha," ia tertawa kaku, "jaljayo."

Diriku pada akhirnya dapat bernafas panjang dan semakin menyamankan diriku di tempat tidur UKS. Angin yang masuk dari jendela yang sengaja dibuka di dekatku membuat perasaanku nyaman dan tentram. Pusingku datang dengan rasa lemah di sekujur tubuhku, membuatku hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Kondisiku sangat menyedihkan, teramat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 _Ilalang bergerak lembut, menyentuh permukaan telapak tanganku, angin ikut bermain bersama kami. Sempat aku tersenyum lebar sambil berlarian menyentuh ujung ilalang dengan telapak tangan sebelum menjatuhkan diriku di antara ilalang-ilalang yang menjulur setinggi pinggangku, hanya siluet tumbuhan rumput ini beserta langit biru penuh awan yang dapat kulihat._

 _Gemerisik ilalang yang bertubrukan karena angin berhembus kesana-kemari dengan lembut seakan menyanyikan lullaby indah ditelinga. Sangat menenangkan. Aku memutuskan memejamkan mata menikmatinya._

 _Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita, berteriak khawatir memanggil namaku. Aku ingat sekali suara siapa ini. Aku bangkit dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan gaun putih bersih polos tanpa lengan selututnya dan mengenakan topi jerami berhias bunga matahari sedang membelakangiku dari jauh dan berteriak memanggil namaku sambil memandangi sekitar._

 _"_ _Eomma! Yoongi disini!"_

 _Teriakku membuat atensinya jatuh kediriku. Eomma tersenyum kearahku dengan sangat lembut._

 _"_ _Yoongi, bangun, jangan bermimpi terus."_

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Bangun!"

Seseorang berteriak lantang tepat diwajahku tanpa satupun sopan santun. Aku membuka mataku, ada Seokjin yang melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah kesal.

"Wae?"

Aku memejamkan mata lagi, terlalu lelah jika harus meladeni Tuan Putri sekolah ini.

"Rapat tak bisa mulai tanpamu, Wakil Ketua!"

Oh, iya, aku ada rapat. Kenapa Yixing-ssaem tidak membangunkanku? Aku bangkit dari tidurku untuk duduk dan melihat keadaan luar sekolah dari jendela. Langitnya mulai berwarna oren, lalu melirik jam tanganku, pukul 4 lewat 15 menit. Aneh, aku bermimpi tentang ladang itu dan eomma. Itu semua terasa nyata dan hangat, terasa menyedihkan.

"Astaga, Yoongi! Kau menangis? Apa aku membangunkanmu terlalu keras?!"

Pekikan Seokjin membuat tanganku meraih kelopak mataku yang ternyata berair. Sekarang aku bertanya pada diriku, apa memimpikan hal sesederhana itu membuatku sedih? Apa bahagia? Rasanya aku sudah lupa tempat itu.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh, dan ya suaramu sangat keras dan menjengkelkan, Jin."

Lekas aku turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai sepatu.

"Apa itu ucapan terima kasihmu?" Jin langsung mengomel.

Kubuang nafas letih karena pusing sembari mengusap mataku yang entah kenapa terasa perih. Langkahku sedikit kuseret menuju meja Yixing-ssaem yang ternyata kosong. Sementara Jin mengomel sambil merapikan tempat tidur yang barusan kupakai.

"Mana Yixing-ssaem, Jin?"

Terdengar Seokjin membuang nafas gusar dan kesal sebelum menyusulku yang masih terpaku dengan meja perawat sekolah yang kosong dan rapi.

"Tadi ada rapat guru, kurasa Yixing-ssaem juga ikut."

Ah, hampir lupa. Yixing-ssaem juga guru biologi. Beliau tidak bisa selalu berada di UKS. Bukannya biasanya ada dua guru yang menjadi perawat dan pengurus UKS? Kenapa selama ini aku hanya bertemu Yixing-ssaem saja?

"Yoon, jangan melamun," tepukan Seokjin di bahuku membuatku sadar bahwa baru saja aku melamun.

Mataku bertemu dengan iris coklat Seokjin yang berbinar khawatir.

"Aku akan ambil tas lalu ke ruang osis."

Seokjin terdiam, sementara aku mulai berjalan ke luar.

"Aku tidak tega menjahilimu jika penyakitmu sedang kumat, Yoon," Seokjin memegang lenganku dan menyeretnya menuju arah sebaliknya untuk ke kelasku.

Aku langsung kelabakan karena Seokjin menarikku dengan kuat, "yya! Jin! Pelan-pelan! Tas dan Hp ku masih di kelas!"

"Sudah kubawakan ke ruang osis."

Tunggu, jadi dia berencana membuatku ke kelas mencari tas dan hpku yang sebenarnya telah ia pindahkan ke ruang osis yang letaknya sangat jauh dari letak kelasku? Jadi ini maksudnya ia tidak tega menjahiliku jika sedang kambuh?

"Sialan kau Kim Seokjin!"

.

.

.

Ruang osis sebenarnya sama luasnya dengan ruang kelas, tapi digabung dengan ruang rapat yang terpisah pintu. Jadi seperti dua ruang kelas dijadikan satu. Di ruang pertama adalah sofa panjang, single sofa, yang semuanya cukup untuk memuat seluruh anak osis, meja dan kursi untuk masing-masing seksi, brankas, lemari, dan baru-baru ini kulkas.

Jangan berfikir bahwa sekolah yang memfasilitasi kulkas, osis memiliki dana kas pribadi luar biasa dan nafsu ngemil tinggi namun terbatas malas. Sudah beberapa tahun kulkas dua pintu itu selalu terisi makanan minuman yang akan menemani waktu lembur kami, dan seluruh isinya kami beli dengan uang kas pribadi osis.

Ruang rapat sendiri terdiri dari meja panjang dan ke-12 kursinya, meski kursi ke-12 masih kosong pasalnya anggota terakhir belum ditentukan. Disisi kanan dan kiri 5 kursi, dan di masing-masing ujung satu kursi untuk ketua dan wakil. Jadi tiap kali rapat aku selalu menghadap Ketua Osis. Serta ruangan ini kedap suara, sehingga serinkali kami rapat dan lupa waktu sehingga berakhir menginap di ruang osis yang nyaman ini.

Kebanyakan anggota osis adalah siswa tahun ke dua, tapi siswa tahun pertama juga ada. Dan sejujurnya mereka adalah korban kejahilan anggota osis yang lebih senior. Aku salah satu senior yang senang menjahili juniornya, tapi masih batas wajar dan tidak menyangkut tanggung jawab.

Diriku sendiri, Min Yoongi, tahun ke dua, sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan osis dan segala macamnya. Tapi, ini kedua kalinya aku menjabat sebagai osis karena pilihan guru. Yang otomatis menjadikanku wakil ketua osis. Tidak kah itu merepotkan? Hanya karena nilaiku bagus dan selalu mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu para dewan guru telah tuntas menjadikanku wakil ketua osis selama dua tahun berturut-turut.

Sekolahku ini sedikit unik, selain karena semuanya adalah laki-laki, dari siswa hingga staf, pemilihan osis diadakan pada bulan kedua masuk pembelajaran dan seleksi dilakukan oleh osis tahun terakhir. Kadidat ketua osis hanya ada dua, yang memenangkan vote tertinggi menjadi ketua osis dan yang kalah menjadi sekretaris. Dan wakil ketua osis dipilih oleh para guru. Anggotanya sendiri hanya 12.

Belum lagi dengan pemilihan pangeran sekolah yang menjadi pembahasan rapat kali ini. Semacam voting untuk mencari visual untuk osis. Karena dari tahun pertamaku yang menjadi pangeran sekolah selalu yang berwajah tampan atau menarik. Seperti tahun lalu Seokjin memenangkannya, meski gelarnya sampai sekarang masih ia pegang sebagai School's Princess.

Masalah Aplha, Beta, Omega, disini tidak terlalu dipedulikan. Meskipun dalam beberapa pembelajaran terdapat kelas yang dipisahkan untuk masing-masing jenis, tapi diskriminasi karena perbedaan itu tidak ada. Beruntung karena kita hanya bisa menyadari pasangan kita saat serigala dalam diri kita sudah dewasa, biasanya saat menginjak 20 tahun.

Tapi, mengenai diriku yang menjadi wakil ketua osis dan sekarang duduk di kursi rapat, ini hal yang menjenuhkan. Obatku belum bekerja sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoongi?" Namjoon, si ketua, bertanya padaku.

"Kalian sudah memutuskan, kan? Aku setuju saja," jawabku sambil bersandar di kursi, terdengar keengganan di suaraku.

"Kami butuh pendapatmu, wakil ketua osis, sebagai siswa yang dipilih dewan guru," sekretaris osis menyewotku pedas, Joen Jungkook.

Ia lebih muda dariku, namun loncat kelas sehingga seangkatan denganku. Dan ia kalah dalam pemilihan ketua osis dengan Kim Namjoon. Dan mengenai aku yang menjadi wakil ketua karena dipilih, membuatnya tidak senang. Padahal wewenangnya lebih besar ketimbang aku.

Aku hanya bisa membuang nafas letih.

"Joen Wonwoo, Kim Jinhwan, Kim Mingyu, sesuai penuturan kalian mereka memang memenuhi syarat sebagai kadidat. Dan menurut desas-desus yang kudengar banyak siswa yang mendukung mereka menjadi kadidat. Tapi ada satu nama yang sepertinya tidak kalian sadari," tuturku berusaha menahan pening.

"Oh? Kukira kau setuju-setuju saja," suara Namjoon terdengar mengejek.

"Karena jika aku bersuara maka kalian akan menambahkan Park Jimin ke dalam kadidat, sementara 4 kadidat itu terlalu banyak," kupijat pelipisku pelahan.

"Park Jimin murid kelas 1 itu?" Sungcheol memastikan dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Benar juga sih, banyak yang bilang ia pas menjadi Pangeran Sekolah," tambah Sungcheol.

"Jadi tambahkan Park Jimin menjadi kadidat keempat?" Hoseok angkat suara.

"Apa tidak kebanyakan kadidat?" Jungkook menyela.

"Pada akhirnya kita memilih kadidat yang dipilih siswa, kan? Kita hanya mencari yang kira-kira dari semua pilihan siswa itu dapat membantu kita apa tidak," entah apa maksud perkataan Seokjin barusan.

"Tapi kadidat yang dipilih siswa kan hanya kita dengar dari beberapa orang saja, bukan benar-benar seluruh siswa yang memutuskan," Soonyoung menanggapi kelimat Seokjin barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau sistem pemilihannya kita ganti?" Taehyung tiba-tiba saja bersuara dengan memasang mimic aneh, bukannya dia selalu aneh?

"Maksudmu merubahnya? Seperti, yang biasanya osis yang memilih kadidat tapi kali ini siswa yang memilih kadidatnya?" celetuk Hoseok membuatku bingung, ia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Hoseok-hyung bisa membaca pikiranku?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Hoseok-hyung goblin!" pekik Soonyoung dramatis diikuti Taehyung.

"Bukan, aku hanya sedang memikirkan itu barusan, dan kebetulan pikiran kita sama," Hoseok teresnyum bangga.

"Mungkin kalian jodoh," cela Jungkook dengan nada ketus dan pelan tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Kembali ke topik, kalau siswa yang memilih kadidatnya dan mereka juga yang memilih siapa pangeran sekolah, bukannya berarti itu dua kali?" Sungcheol mengabaikan ucapan Jungkook yang teramat pelan barusan bahkan aku ragu jika Sungcheol bisa mendengarnya.

"Pengeluaran juga akan bertambah," tambah Seokjin.

"Waktu yang digunakan untuk menghitung hasil voting juga akan banyak sekali, belum lagi dengan sikap anak-anak mungkin beberapa dari mereka malah main-main, aka nada banyak pula kertas yang terbuang, program go green kita bagaimana? Sebentar lagi juga UTS, kan? sebaiknya minggu ini atau minggu depan langsung kita selesaikan masalah pemilihan ini," inilah alasan Namjoon memenangkan pemilihan ketua osis.

Tiba-tiba hening, semuanya memikirkan penuturan Namjoon barusan. Dan aku menyadari dua anggota osis sedari tadi hanya diam. Hanbin dan Jihoon.

Aku memecah keheningan ruang rapat yang kedap suara ini, "Hanbin, Jihoon, kalian ada pendapat?" dengan pertanyaan yang tak berguna.

"Aku tidak paham dengan pemilihan pangeran sekolah ini, jadi aku hanya diam," Hanbin berujar jujur, aku memaklumi itu.

Atensiku jatuh kepada Jihoon, "aku juga tidak paham," dan ia langsung mengelak.

Terkadang ada yang bilang aku dan Jihoon itu sama, bahkan sifat kami. Tapi, kenapa yang aku lihat sifat kami berbeda sekali?

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mengingat kembali dasar mengapa ada pemilihan pangeran sekolah ini jadi semuanya menjadi lebih jelas dan yang akan kita lakukan sesuai dengan tujuan," ujarku pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah," Seokjin menghela nafas, "pangeran sekolah dipilih untuk menjadi anggota terakhir osis, yang memilih adalah seluruh siswa sekolah dengan kadidat yang ditentukan osis. Keberadaan pangeran sekolah bisa dikatakan sebagai siswa teladan, namun dapat pula dikatakan visual serta duta dari osis karena saat hari pertama sekolah pangeran sekolah yang akan menyapa murid baru.

"Kadidat pangeran sekolah dilihat dari nilai ujian masuk, nilau ulangan harian, pencapaian yang dilaporkan guru, aktifitas selama disekolah, dan seberapa berpengaruhnya ia terhadap siswa. Oh, dan biasanya bekerja bersama wakil ketua osis serta sekretaris osis dalam menyampaikan pengumuman kepada seluruh siswa atau ke dewan guru."

"Kalau begitu cukup pilih keempat kadidat barusan saja cukup, kan?" ujar Hanbin.

"Benar kata Namjoon-hyung, jika siswa yang memilih kadidatnya makan waktu yang terpakai banyak sekali," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, belum tentu semua kadidat berpengaruh terhadap seluruh siswa, belum tentu juga semua kadidat bisa dekat semua semua siswa atau dapat berbicara gamblang," itu komentar Jihoon yang cukup tajam.

"Tidak untuk Seokjin," ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

Beruntung tak ada yang benar-benat mendengar ejekanku barusan.

"Apa begini saja, kurasa cukup banyak siswa yang antusias dalam pemilihan pangeran sekolah ini, dan kuakui sekolah ini cukup unik dengan segala cara pemilihannya. Kali ini kenapa tidak kita buat berbeda? Maksudku, kurasa dewan guru tidak akan terlalu complain jika kita mengubah cara pemilihannya. Lalu bisa dihitung jika cara ini melaksanakan program go green kita," kalimatku keluar lancar karena peningku berkurang.

"Osis belum terlalu mengunggulkan IT, kan? oleh karena itu kita buat laman yang khusus untuk siswa sekolah ini dimana mereka akan menentukan kadidat sekaligus memvoting sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi pangeran sekolah melalui laman tersebut," semuanya hening sejenak mendalami kalimatku.

"Osis membuat malam di internet, siswa yang akan memutuskan siapa saja kadidatnya dan mereka pula yang akan memvoting, begitukah maksudmu, Yoongi?" Namjoon menyimpulkan dengan sangat tepat sehingga aku mengiyakan.

"Aku bisa membuat lamannya, serta keamanan, untuk log-in menggunakan id siswa?" Jihoon menambah kemungkinan rencana ini diterima.

"Apa ada baiknya diberi batasan berapa kadidat?" Sungcheol berkomentar.

"Jihoon, bisakah dibuat seperti memvoting menggunakan nama? Jadi para siswa hanya perlu memasukan nama pilihan mereka dan system yang akan menghitung sehingga jumlah kadidat tidak terhingga?" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, "aku bisa melakukan itu! Aku akan membantu!"

"Laman itu tidak bisa deprogram hanya dengan dua orang,"kata Sooyoung yang kuakui kebenarannya.

"Hoseok, kau bisa memprogram, kan? kenapa tidak ajukan dirimu?" tiba-tiba Namjoon berujar serius.

"Eh? Tapi biasanya kan aku yang membuat proposal?! Dan yang aku program adalah game! Bukan laman!" tolak Hosoek.

"Kumohon Hoseok, dicoba dulu," aku mencoba membujuk Hoseok.

"Baiklah," tak kusangka ia langsung setuju.

"Jungkook, kau bisa membuat proposalnya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja bisa," ujarnya dengan tersenyum bangga.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, "akan kubahas ini dengan dewan guru besok, apa ada yang mau menemaniku besok?"

Aku selalu melakukan ini meminta sukalerawan untuk menemaniku menghadap dewan guru yang selalku membuat lupa caranya bernafas karena tegang. Biasanya akan kutunjuk, jarang ada yang mau sukarela.

Dan kali ini aku bahkan diacuhkan, semuanya sudah sibuk dengan rencana pemvotingan kali ini. Aku diabaikan di depan pintu begitu saja. Maka akan kulakukan cara ini, yang paling sedikit ambil peran dalam rapat yang akan aku seret ke dewan guru sebagai wakilku dalam menyampaikan hasil rapat.

"Kim Hanbin, besok kukabari kapan untuk menghadap dewan guru."

"EEH!?"

Bukan tanpa alasan aku memilih Hanbin, aku tahu apa alasannya hampir diam terus sepanjang rapat dan berbohong. Karena itu aku dapat berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan ruang rapat yang gaduh dengan pertanyaan Hanbin, ketawa Hoseok dan Taehyung, suara Seokjin yang menyuruh Hanbin tenang, dan dapat kulirik Jungkook memasang raut kesal kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang saat kukira rapat tadi berakhir tapi ternyata tidak. Namjoon menyuruhku duduk lebih lama dikursiku bahkan setelah anggota osis lainnya grasa-grusu segera berhamburan keluar dari ruang osis karena hari sudah gelap. Bagus, aku mungkin akan ketinggalan bis terakhir karena ini.

"Apa maumu, Joon?" ujarku sakarstik sambil duduk santai di kursi dengan Namjoon duduk terpaku di single sofa terdekat sambil memegang sekaleng kopi dingin.

"Yoon, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," wajahnya serius dan kaku menatap kosong.

Aku membuang nafas, "jika mengenai Seokjin aku sudah tau," ujarku jengah, jika dugaanku benar maka Namjoon harus bertanggung jawab mengantarku sampai depan pagar rumah.

Namjoon balas memandangku dengan tatapan kaget, "kau tau?"

"Tentang kalian yang diam-diam curi pandang? Tentang kalian yang selalu melengkapi kalimat satu sama lain? Tentang kalian yang belakangan ini pulang bersama? Tentang rencana kencan kalian minggu ini?" kalimat sarkastik meluncur mulus, "aku tahu bahwa kalian belum 20 tahun, astaga! Jangan apa-apakan sahabatku, Namjoon!"

Kakiku kuhentakkan ke lantai hingga bunyinya menggema di ruang osis, membuat Namjjon semakin tegang. Apa maksud alpha itu menceritakan hal ini kepadaku? jika ia berencana melakukan hal inti yang tidak legal, akan kutolah.

"Aku berencana menembaknya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memilih bunga apa," sangat pelan, terlalu pelan perkataannya barusan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu bawakan saja dia lili air," ujarku datar dan memakai tasku.

"Kenapa lili air?"

"Itu berarti kehidupan, Seokjin tidak begitu menyukai hidupnya, jadi buat dia menerima hidupnya yang kesepian itu."

Kakiku melangkah melalui pintu osis begitu saja, serasa aku sudah lupa dengan niatanku memaksa Namjoon membawaku pulang karena dirinyalah aku mungkin akan ketinggalan bis terakhir. Tapi membahas Seokjin hanya membuatku sedih.

Tetap saja aku melangkah di lorong yang sepi dan hampir gelap menuju pintu gerbang dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku baru saja keluar pintu utama, peningku kambuh. Membuatku lemas seketika.

Aku kambuh lagi.

Tidak mungkin aku menelpon Seokjin, ia pasti sudah pulang. Namjoon! Aku harus menelponnya sekarang!

Tunggu, aku melihat cahaya lampu motor bergerak dari arah parkiran, itu motor sportnya Namjoon. Sialan, sekarang tidak mungkin aku menelpon Namjoon dan memintanya membawaku ke rumah. Aku harus menelpon siapa?

Punggungku merosot dari pilar depan pintu utama, kelama-lamaan aku terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin. Nafasku lemah dan peningku menjadi-jadi. Tanganku lemas untuk sekedar mengambil HP di kantung celanaku. Jika begini aku bisa mati kedinginan.

Apa aku memang selemah ini?

Rasanya percuma aku mengutuk nasibku begini. Malah aku kepikiran satu hal bodoh saat pandanganku kebur dan aku merasakan dinginnya lantai dan udara dengan sangat jelas. Jika aku mati sekarang, bagaimana dengan pasanganku besok? Apa ia akan hidup tanpa pasangan? Serigala yang malang, hidup tanpa pasangan bukannya itu terasa menyedihkan.

Pelan aku tertawa sakarstik dalam pikiranku. Jika aku mati, mungkin pasanganku itu akan mendapat pasangan lainnya yang tidak selemah aku sehingga tidak akan mati meniggalkannya.

Aku terlalu pesimis?

"Yya! Sunbaenim jangan tidur disini! Astaga, Sunbaenim dingin sekali!"

Suara siapa itu? Terdengar panik sekali? Itu bukan Seokjin. Aku hanya mengenal sedikit sekali adik kelas. Siapa dia? Apakah dia akan menolongku?

"Akan kuantar ke rumah sakit!"

Pandanganku masih blur dan gelap, badanku terasa mati rasa semua.

Tapi, mungkin aku tidak akan mati kali ini.

.

.

.

Aroma rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang patut dibenci, itu hanya bau antiseptic yang dimasukkan kedalam cairan untuk mengepel lantai dan juga cirri khas rumah sakit. Kenapa semua orang berkata mereka membenci bau rumah sakit? Drama? Atau trauma rumah sakit?

Diriku sudah sering bertemu bau ini semenjak usia 10 tahun, saat aku diketahui seorang omega, dan hanya dalam setahun aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau ini.

Cukup dengan mencium bau ini aku dapat menebak bahwa aku sedang ada di ruang vip, sudah tertera di surat kesehatanku, rumah sakit yang berjarak 3 km dari rumah dan 4 km dari sekolah dengan seorang dokter spesialis rawat inapku.

...

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**


End file.
